


Lies that cannot keep us

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Lalli knows a lie when he hears it.Long ago, between childhood and Keuruu: It will be fine.Now, in a weird foreign city, the same words again. But it never was, and never will be.(Hotakainen family angst poem, brought on by Adventure 2 page 18)





	Lies that cannot keep us

Lalli knows a lie when he hears it:

_It’ll be fine. We will be fine._

Words whispered soft

over water

one cousin to the other

crouching

on old boat-boards

where those two were never

allowed, only Lalli.

_Fine, fine, all fine_

It won’t be

never will

His voice trails off

she sleeps

Vellamo keeps them safe.

 

Lalli feels the lie before he hears it,

hand gripped tight

on his collar

His cousin’s arm,

weighed down

heavy, unspoken words.

_It’ll be fine. We will be fine._

It won’t be

never was

she walked, soft

into water.

_Don’t dwell on it_

she is gone

he is going

Who will keep him now?


End file.
